Contigo he Aprendido
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Porque junto a ti he aprendido muchas cosas, y entre ellas es a amarte tanto que no puedo describirlo con palabras solo me queda disfrutarlo. Disfrutar este amor junto a ti, lo que me queda de vida.


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Contigo he Apredido.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance.**

**AU.**

* * *

**Contigo he aprendido**

**He aprendido que nadie es perfecto hasta que no te enamoras.**

En la vida todo para mi era molesto, las personas no tenían un valor mas haya de lo que podrían ofrecerme. Mi corazón siempre estuvo cerrado, solo pocas personas podrían considerarse especiales para mí y entre ellas esta tú.

**He aprendido que la vida es dura, Pero junto a ti lo soy más.**

Aún recuerdo aquellos momentos difíciles en los que estuviste a mi lado, la muerte de Itachi, mi hermano la persona que mas amaba en todo el mundo él era lo que yo siempre quise ser y a la vez lo que no quería ser. Cuando murió recuerdo que lloraste por mí, que aunque tuvieras obligaciones te quedaste junto a mí consolándome y acariciando mi cabello como si fuera un niño.

Recuerdo llorar en silencio y apretar tu mano, cerrar los ojos y recordarlo sonriendo y diciéndome cualquier estupidez. Lo extraño, lo extraño demasiado pero aquel lugar que él tenía lo ganaste tu, solo tu.

**He aprendido que las oportunidades no se pierden nunca, las que dejas marchar las aprovecha otro.**

Y así fue, Naruto no te aprovechó. Rompió tu corazón sin si quiera haberse tomado el atrevimiento de disfrutar un poco de aquella calidez que desprendes, sin aprovechar aquellas sonrisas y tu voz, tu suave y bella voz.

**He aprendido que cuando siembras rencor y amargura la felicidad se va a otra parte.**

A veces me arrepiento de ser como fui, a veces me gustaría cambiar cosas de mi pero... luego te veo y sonrío porque aunque siempre eh sido un bastardo me has amado como soy.

**He aprendido que una sonrisa es un modo económico para mejorar tu aspecto.**

Siempre he sido apuesto, mi orgullo no me permite verme como un delincuente. Eh malgastado tanto dinero en cosas sin importancia, los mas grandes lujos eh poseído pero junto a ti me he dado cuanta que con solo sonreír, con verte sonreír, es mas que suficiente para mi.

**He aprendido que no puedo elegir cómo me siento pero siempre puedo hacer algo.**

Soy bipolar, lo se. Mi estado de animo siempre es incierto pero aun así tu eres la misma, si estoy feliz eres feliz, si estoy enojado, frustrado o decaído me sonríes acaricias mi rostro y con un beso y un simple "Todo esta bien Sasuke-kun" mi mundo cambia, tu lo cambias.

**He aprendido que cuando tu hijo recién nacido tiene tu dedo en su puñito, te tiene enganchado a la vida.**

Aquel día ha sido uno de los más felices de mi vida, tener a nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío a sido mi mayor bendición. Itachi, así decidiste llamarlo en honor a aquel hombre que en el pasado fue mi guía, mi ancla a este mundo pero ahora lo son tu y el, lo son todo para mi.

**He aprendido que se necesita gozar del viaje y no pensar sólo en la meta.**

Nunca pensé que podría disfrutar tanto en la vida, no pensé que cada día junto a ti y nuestro pequeño es maravilloso. Su primer baño, sus primeros dientes, sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, todo es un regalo del que disfruto.

**He aprendido que es mejor dar consejos sólo en dos circunstancias: Cuando son pedidos y cuando de ello depende la vida.**

¿Quien creería que puedo dar un consejo?, no puedo evitar reír al pensar en el idiota de Naruto y sus nervios por pedir en matrimonio a Sakura, un idiota completo.

**He aprendido que cuanto menos tiempo derrocho más cosas hago.**

Y hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que el tiempo que me la paso en el trabajo es tiempo que pierdo sin ti pero aquello se contrarresta cuando al volver me esperas con una cálida sonrisa, con un suave beso y con tu "Bienvenido a casa... Sasuke"

Porque junto a ti he aprendido muchas cosas, y entre ellas es a amarte tanto que no puedo describirlo con palabras solo me queda disfrutarlo. Disfrutar este amor junto a ti, lo que me queda de vida.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Me la paso de cursi últimamente xd**_

_**Gracias por leer :D**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd**_


End file.
